Darkness
by xBlackDragoonx
Summary: A mini prequel to The Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap. It's a flash back of why and when Vaati took the Minish Cap from Ezlo.


Darkness

_**A/N: Well this is supposed to be looking back on how Vaati came to wanting the Minish cap. I hope you guys like it :D**_

The small purple minish known as Vaati had always been a good little boy; always wanting to learn more and see the world. His mentor Ezlo was always proud of his pupil, even if he always nagged the smaller minish and yelled at him for doing the wrong spell. Vaati, however, never noticed that Master Ezlo truly cared; he was always hurt and offended. Vaati even kind of hated his elder.

About a month after the purple minish had been accepted as Ezlo's apprentice, a dark voice started to speak to him in his dreams. Vaati would wake up in fear each night, and with more anger towards his mentor. The voice in his head had one name, a terrifying name anyone knew if they paid attention to the legends of the past; Ganondorf.

The evil Ganondorf would always act like a friend, and treat Vaati with false kindness. He never spoke to the minish while he was wake, for he was afraid to scare off his only way to spread chaos and destroy the legendary line of the ancient heroes. The dark spirit would fill the boy's thoughts with darkness, and give him a small taste of the power so he would long for more.

It was that one day, a day before the Hyrulian's' held their Picori Festival, when Ganondorf's thoughts finally drove Vaati completely into the darkness.

"Come Vaati! I believe you are ready to see something very special!" Ezlo said cheerfully, which was an odd change from the sternness that was usually in his voice.

"I am, Master Ezlo!" Vaati was slightly shocked by Ezlo's kindness; he knew what Ezlo was taking him to see. The minish would finally see the thing he had been longing for, for all these months.

The master and apprentice entered the small mushroom that was Ezlo's home. It was a one roomed home with the bed shoved in the corner and everything from books to potion bottles scattered about the floor. Any minish who saw it would have thought a little wind mage like Vaati had accidently caused a twister to roam Ezlo's home. Ezlo was a slob, yet somehow ended up being the greatest mage alive.

Ezlo went into one corner of his room where a small wooden dresser was and started to dig through it. While he dug, Vaati bit his lip when the voice he heard so many times in his dreams started to speak to him.

_This is what we've been waiting for little minish, now when he pulls out the cap just take it and wear it like a good little minish…_

Ezlo stood up with a red cap in his hands. On the front of the cotton fabric was a dark ruby, glistening knowingly, like it contained all the knowledge in the universe. Vaati gazed at the cap longingly, which went unnoticed by his master.

"This is the legendary Minish Cap. I made it myself and it will grant the wearer their deepest desires" Ezlo placed the cap on the table by the back wall and turned back to the waiting apprentice, who had inched forward when Ezlo wasn't looking. "You must never take this cap Vaati, it can be very dangerous."

_Do not listen to the old fool! He just wants it for himself! Take it!_

_ I-I can't!_ The little minish yelled out in his thoughts. He couldn't really steal from his mentor, or at least he thought he couldn't.

_DO IT!_

Ezlo cocked one of his large white eyebrows at Vaati, who looked nervous and confused. "Vaati are you okay?"

The small minish grinned devilishly, having lost the fight with Ganondorf in his head. "It's time for you to finally learn your lesson who treating me like nothing all these years, Ezlo." Vaati's voice sounded deranged and wild, and startled the elder.

"Vaati?! What are you doing?!" Vaati pushed pass his mentor and snatched up the cap, holding it above his small head laughing.

_Good boy Vaati…_ Ganondorf's laughter echoed through Vaati's thoughts, devouring the boy's last thoughts of light in a veil of darkness.

Vaati places the cap on his head and broke out into an evil fit of laughter, "Look who is the strongest mage now!" He pointed at his mentor and with a brilliant flash of light, Ezlo changed from an elderly minish to a forest green cap with a bird's beak.

With that Ganondorf had laughed darkly, believing that his new apprentice would finally destroy his enemies all over Hyrule, especially the ancient hero. The purple minish left his mentor and his home, knowing this would be the last time he would be here. The minish was destined for destruction, and he planned to destroy the whole world and cover it in darkness. Never again will someone treat Vaati as a weak child.

_**Well the end! Yay for Ganondorf and his turning Vaati into an evil little demon. Hope you all enjoyed! Please Review!! :D**_


End file.
